


Too much love will kill you

by RueLukas, Salachan9



Series: Ripples and Consequences [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Comments are scary, F/F, F/M, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Time Travel, Wishes, what would happen if?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salachan9/pseuds/Salachan9
Summary: When all one knows is the security of a loving family, it is easy to decide that things could be a whole lot better, not worse, if said family didn't exist.Kami save the ninja world from the innocence of children who believe they have been scorned, because the children sure as hell can't save themselves, much less the world.Though destruction seems to come easily to them. At least, Kaguya will be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kri-Kee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kri-Kee), [RueLukas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/gifts).



> Too much love will kill you  
> If you can't make up your mind  
> Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind  
> You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs  
> Too much love will kill you every time
> 
> \-- QUEEN LYRICS of "Too Much Love Will Kill You"
> 
> Kri-Kee and RueLukas are both co-authors for this fic.

The children, no longer children, but always children, never expected things to turn out this way. To turn out so badly. 

Maybe that's why they did this. Chose to let go of everything they loved, everything that kept them safe, everything that kept them happy, and watched it shatter into millions of tiny little pieces without any hope of repair. Without any hope of turning back home.

 

(One child, no longer a child, never more a child, was with them, yet not. She saw, had always seen, and was the only one not surprised at the breaking of her home, her safety net, of her world. Then again, she had already chosen her path, and for all her shyness and gentleness, she was never one to stray away from those she gave her loyalty to. Even if she sometimes  _hated_ them for what had occurred).

* * *

 

When Orochimaru declared that he was going to have his and Sakumo's children in a few months, the first thought in his family's mind was, "Oh God! Oro's cunning mixed with Sakumo's wolfish charm! No one is safe!", their subsequent thoughts consisted of "I wonder if there are any long-term missions available", "I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!". "Cute! They are going to be so cute!", and "How? Eh, who cares! Babies!!".

When, a few months later, Orochimaru produced a white-haired, sharp-eyed baby, Sakumo fainted, Obito rejoiced, Gai shouted softly, while Rin stayed far way and cooed, and Kakashi tried to think of ways to steal the baby from his step-father. Jiraiya soon joined Sakumo on the floor when the baby opened his eyes to _look_ at him. Tsunade laughed and cooed.

When, a year later, Orochimaru declared that Rogu was going to be a big brother (the rest of his kids were already older siblings), everyone was both overjoyed and terrified. Rogu has been a handful. They make Orochimaru promise to stop after the next one. At least, stop making kids who shared Oro and Sakumo's genes.

When, a few months after that, Orochimaru produced another white-haired, sharp-eyed baby, Jiraiya fainted first. Sakumo gloated for a moment, but then fainted when Mitsuki held onto his fingers. Kakashi again tried to implement plans for theft, while Obito gave his boyfriend considering looks. Gai gave Oro contemplative looks, wondering if this was the way he could go to ensure his family name continued, while also avoid the icky parts of child-making. Rin stood a lot closer now, Rogu having helped her get over her fear of fragile babies. Tsunade laughed and cooed.

About twenty-one years later Rogu and Mitsuki stand in front of their family, shouting at them, hurling words that hurt sharper and harder than any weapon or jutsu ever could. They had been grounded for doing something they know they shouldn't do. Oro is angry and scared, Sakumo is tired and sad, Obtio and Gai are disappointed. Kakashi is on a mission, and later the two wonder if that isn't why they said what they did, "Kashi-nii is the only brother we have anyway. He is the only one who shares our blood!"

Obito and Gai's heart break, but they don't show it. Oro goes snake still, ready to  _hunt_ , and Sakumo turns furious eyes on his children. But before they can speak, Gai interrupts, and tells them to go to their rooms and cool down.

The duo go, but not before delivering a last retort that shatters Oro and Sakumo's anger: "We wish you guys had never met! I bet other children don't have such controlling parents!"

These children are young, they are loved, and they have survived many an explosion. They believe that the shackles of the family holds them back from reaching scientific heights.

 

(Rin hears about this and decides to _talk_ to the children. There are a few truths of life they need to learn, if they think their parents being concerned over their  _safety_ is on par with being  _controlling_. She will go talk to them later, once they are no longer bristling in teenage and young adult pride).

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the Uchiha Household, a similar scene plays out. Itachi is 18, while his brother is but 14, yet. Yet they have more freedom and this freedom has come with a belief that it is not enough. They want more, they believe they have been enclosed into a prison of well meaning parental overprotection. Overprotection.

They have questions (they have been answered, but understood? No, the answer hadn't been understood, not then). "Why can't we wear our clan symbol like the Elders? We are ninja, we can protect ourselves! There is no danger lurking around the corner! Why must we let you know where we are? Why should we come home once a month if we are in the village?! Why can't you trust us!? And don't say it's because we are Uchiha! That's not an answer! Well, if we can't wear the symbol than we wish no can wear it either!"

They are young, they are mostly burden free, they are ninja who have survived missions and come out with a sense of invulnerability. They believe they have been chained in the name of the clan.

 

(When Tenzo hears this he decides to talk to the kids about what a clan truly means. He is a part of a clan that has very few members, it is time the kids knew what it means to survive with only a name, and no more than two blood members. Later though, let them cool down first).

* * *

 

Naruto, on one hand, is  _loved_. Oh so loved. It seeps into every part of his life, they good, the bad, the ugly. It is everywhere he goes, in everything he does or is being done for him. It is in the food he eats, the spars he fights, the lessons he learns, the explosion he causes. But the thing about something that is everywhere is that sometimes it is hard to see. Hard to feel. It is subtle, and can only be truly seen when one stops and thinks about it. But for all the changes in this life, there is one thing that doesn't change, Naruto is a bubbly and active child. He cannot stand still.

On the other hand, though. He is the son of the Hokage and one of the scariest Kunochi the world has ever seen. He is the godson of four very powerful ninjas (Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Sakumo). He is the nephew of various Clan Heads and their spouses. He is the younger brother of many more powerful people. He is loved by them, and they will  _never_ ask him to be anything other than him. But, the people. The people expect him to be his loved ones and more than them. They see him, and don't see a fourteen year old ninja child, but they see what they think he could become. Some combination of all that they think is good in his loved ones, and only that. And for all that his family loves him, the love is a constant, that needs no assurance (bit sometimes it does). The people are louder, so surely they must be right?

So, on this day, he breaks. He shouts and accuses. He places the blame of the expectation he has been given on the people who have never expected him to be anyone else. He screams and breaks their hearts: "I wish I wasn't thought of as your son!"

He is young, he heals more quickly than others, and he believes that words hurt him and him alone. He believes he has been ironed in the name of Love and Loyalty.

 

(There is a lesson a Naruto in a different world knew since he was a child: 'Loud does not mean true'. It is this lesson that this Naruto learns a little too late, but always carries with him from then on).

* * *

 

 

> It starts like this. With two children making a wish.  _We wish you never met._
> 
> It starts like this. With two brothers making a wish.  _We wish there wasn't a clan._
> 
> It starts like this. With a boy making a wish.  _I wish I wasn't known as your son._
> 
> It starts like this, with wishes made. 
> 
> Wishes are terrible things. Some beautiful. Some grotesque. But always terrible. 
> 
> Terrible because, wishes once granted can never be returned.
> 
> Oh, you may go back. Of course you may go back to the time before you made the wish, but the knowledge will always go back with you. The knowledge of your wishes being fulfilled and its repercussion. The knowledge that you are no longer the one you were when you made the wish, while the others remain unchanged. 
> 
> No. Wishes once granted can never be returned, for the wish maker no longer exists after the wish comes true. You can't return something to someone who doesn't exist now, can you?
> 
> Terrible, terrible things. Wishes are.
> 
>  

* * *

  

It is Sakura, daughter of a loving Chunnin couple, who finds it. It is Sakura, ambitious daughter of unambitious parents, who thinks of what it could do. It is Sakura, who feels the burden of being a persecuted genius, who brings it to her friends. It is Sakura, who wants to be given free reign over her experiments, who helps the others to pack what they need for their trip to the past. It is Sakura, who does not understand why human experiments have been banned (even on POWs), who becomes the catalyst for the growth of herself and her friends.

She is young, she is intelligent, she hasn't been given any reason to use her empathy. She believes that those around her want to stifle her, even if they do tell her why they do not let her do somethings. She doesn't listen. I wish Hina-san and Oro-san never became the heads of R&D.

( _Oh, what a growth, and at what price? Is it still growing, when their hearts weep for that which can now never be? They have no one to blame but themselves. They had been given the world, a fragile world, and they had been allowed to play with it. They thing they had been asked in return was not to shatter it. Break it, it can be fixed. But shatter it? And what had they done? They had gleefully dropped the world and stomped on the pieces until the world was but dust._

_They had grown, And they had paid for it.)_

"I found an experimental time travel seal. I think, with a few adjustments, we'll be able to go to the past, and change it according to how we like it! I can't wait to stop the ban on human experiments from being implemented! Who wants to come with me?"

A simple question, without the weight of its consequences.

 

(Sakura had once asked why she couldn't experiment on the POWs. Surely, it was okay to experiment on  _them_. It was the first time she had seen Oro-san become so still and angry. It had been the first time her parents had looked appalled. But they had tried to help her understand. She hadn't understood. Now, after coming so close to becoming a prisoner herself, Sakura finally understands what they had been telling her.  _Just because they are prisoners, our enemies, doesn't mean they aren't human._ )

* * *

 

It is Hinata though. Quiet, gentle and shy Hinata, who asked, "Are you sure we should do this? What if the changes we make turn everything horrible? And, what if we can't come back?"

Sadly, the others pretended not to listen. Some truly didn't listen. Hinata supposed that that was answer enough.

( _Yes, we are sure. Who cares if it's horrible, we'll be free. Hah, as if we want to come back here)._

It is Hinata, shy, gentle and quiet Hinata, who _sees._  The only one who walks with the knowledge of what exactly she is leaving behind. The only one who realises that while she may come back, but it won't be _her_ anymore.

But, in this world, and all the worlds that exists, one aspect of Hinata always remains true. She is loyal. And for better or for worse, she has given her loyalty to these children standing before her, with complaints in their mouths and rebelliousness in their brains. She will not stop them, she suspects she cannot, but she will join them. After all, there should be at least one person in the group who is doing this to move forward, rather than for running away from what they think cannot be changed.

So, it is Hinata, who travels with regret in her heart, hope in her bones, a gentle strength in her bones, and a tired sadness of could have beens in her eyes.

She travels, but always forward. Because there is no more a way back into the past.

 

(She never says "I told you so". She never accuses them. For she knows, oh she knows, that it was  _her_ choice, always her choice to join them. There are still days though, when no one can meet her eyes, eyes which are never accusatory, and somehow that makes it harder. For they know as well, know what she had warned them against, know that if they had but  _listened,_ they would still be _home)._

* * *

They were children, but no longer innocent, stuck in a world (or was it worlds?) of their own making. Trying to fight, knowing they are all alone, when before they always had someone where ever they may be. 

But these children, like many children, had forgotten one thing. Did they truly think that their parents and loved ones wouldn't notice they were missing and search for them? And did they truly think, that Hinata (who loved her parents, her uncle and aunt, her baby sister and her big brother), would  _leave_ without telling her family about it? Granted, it had been a note she had stuck to the fridge, but the note had contained the truth. It was more than enough of a lead for the children's searchers. 

It would take them time though, to tweak the seal so that they could end up with  _their_ kids rather than their counterparts, and they could only hope that their kids didn't end up causing more trouble! Honestly! What _were_ they thinking?

 

(Hinata has regrets, but carries them without flinching. She knows her loved ones will come, but giving that hope to her friends will be more destructive than productive right now. Besides, they really should listen to her more often).


	2. Naruto Canon World- Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They use the seal. Of course they do. Why wouldn't they? 
> 
> The one where Hinata is resigned and fading into the background; Rogu and Mitsu love their parents but don't want them together; Itachi and Sasuke are sick of Rules; Naruto is ready to face the world with his friends and is a hypocrite; and Sakura gives her best performance as a mad scientist.
> 
> Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right.
> 
> I have no idea how I did this. Please let me know!

>  Don't time travel into the past, roaming through the nuances as if they can change. Don't bookmark pages you've already read.

         - James Altucher

* * *

 

_First World: Naruto Canon. Year: 10 BN._

_Orochimaru is being courted into the service of Danzo. Obito is in the Academy with Rin and Kakashi. No meeting has taken place between Obito and Kiyohime yet._

Rogu and Mitsuki knew all about the meeting between Obito-nii and Kiyo-chan. They knew how that meeting had led to a series of events that eventually created the family they currently do not like. And while they have always enjoyed the story, they have also been skeptical about the importance their family has placed on it. After all, how could a single meeting be so monumental in changing so many lives?

They do not believe it. They only _know_ that if the meeting did not take place, then Orochimaru would not join Obito in banning experiments on prisoners, and would not become close to Sakumo. It is their intention to make sure their parents do not meet, and along the way help Sakura out.

They have no reason to worry about their existence. They know their Papa had planned on having them even before he met Sakumo. He had simply been waiting for the right time. Their existence is not in danger. And that, after all, is the most important thing here.

As it is, when they (and their friends) end up in the past, a past that _will_ change, they are excited! Except for Hinata, of course, who merely looks resigned. They do not care, they have a plan and they mean to implement it.

 

(And success has never felt so bitter before. Never so painful before. Maybe they should have cared a little bit more.)

* * *

 

Landing in the middle of the Forest of Death wasn’t exactly a part of the plan, but they roll with it. The children know the Forest very well, it being the play-ground they grew up in.

(For a moment, just one moment, they lament the fact that their changes might result in them not playing together. But, that’s okay. Once they reach the future, they can become friends again! _Oh, the innocence of the ignorant.)_

Itachi and Sasuke plan on checking out the Uchiha Clan and make sure that Obito is not made the Heir to the Clan. They know that their Father became clan head around this time, and they intend to make sure he does not implement the New Rules of the Clan. Rules that have suffocated their freedom.

(New Rule Number 1: You will not befriend a random summon animal without the permission of the Clan Head.

Rule 2: No Uchiha is to wear the clan symbol during mission. Especially during Missions that take them to Kumo. Never ever wear the clan symbol in Kumo. No, it doesn’t matter that we are at peace with them.

Rule 3: All children, under the age of 17, must report to the Clan Head regularly, unless they are on a Mission. (Amendment a: Shisui you still have to report to either Fugaku or Obito regularly. We don’t care that you are 20 now. –Clan Elders)

Rule 4: While the Clan approves of fire, please bear in mind that using fire on fangirls/fanboys is frowned upon. Instead, we recommend that you learn Shunshin. Refer to Shisui for the technique.

Rule 5: Using Kunai on fangirls/fanboys is also not good. In fact, please avoid harming your fangirls/fanboys in permanent ways. Refer to Obito and Takumi for tips on avoiding amorous fans. Stay away from Haruto and his advice of “make them scream and they will run”. It is NOT a good advice.

Rule 6: Stay away from any Elder of the Village who may show interest in your eyes. If any Elder gives you compliments like “You have _beautiful_ red eyes” or “Such powerful eyes you have”, then _leave_ immediately and call for an adult. No, we don’t care if you are an adult. Call for another adult, or better yet, call for Mikoto or Kushina. They will take care of it.

And so on.)

And while the rules seem benign, even funny, at times, following them on a long term basis has left Itachi, and now Sasuke, feeling suffocated. They don’t understand why they have to follow these childish rules. The reasons behind have been explained to them, but since they have never experienced the situations themselves, they care not for the safety offered by these rules.

As it is, they intend to make sure they never come into existence.

 

( _Be careful what you wish for, isn’t that how the saying goes?_ Maybe they should have paid more attention to such sayings.)

* * *

 

Naruto isn’t sure what exactly he wants to do. He doesn’t want to kill his parents nor does he want anything to do with them. So, what can he do? Maybe he can make it so that his father doesn’t become Hokage? After all, there had been other candidates being considered for that position. Weren’t Uncle Sakumo and Uncle Oro in the running as well? Maybe Naruto could change a few things that would end up with one of them being the Hokage? Something to think about.

He doesn’t have a plan, but that’s okay. He knows he’ll make something up as he goes along. For now he decides to help his friends out, and who knows? Maybe helping them change the important aspects of their families will somehow end up changing his situation as well.

And that’s what they are here for, aren’t they? To change their situation into something that won’t burden them, that won’t put a weight of words and expectation on their shoulders, that will help them be _free_ and help the not feel guilty over not reaching some unmentionable goal that was set up for them. Naruto and his friends had never asked to born into such high expectation, and if the only way they can break them is by _breaking_ up the very foundation for their lives, then so be it.

He is Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, the fastest shinobi alive; and Uzumaki Kushina, the one with a will stronger than a Bijuu. He will be able to face anything that comes. Especially since he has his friends next to him, facing everything with him.

When Naruto says as much to Hinata, she gives him a sad smile and flinty eyes. He sees her smile, not the eyes, and only understands half of her thoughts _yes, you will have your friends._

Hinata’s eyes say, “You always had your friends, even before the trip to the past. Did you not see us then? You were _always_ Namikaze Naruto, did you not know that before?” Hinata doesn’t know how to put her question into words, how to express her wondering of why Naruto couldn’t face the problems he had in their world like this. She doesn’t have a way of asking without sounding accusing, so she doesn’t ask.

 

( _There will come a day when I’ll end up shouting,_ Hinata thinks, and sighs. Of all the friends she could have made, she had to choose these children. Why hadn’t she stayed back with Shikamaru and Kiba again? Oh, right. The three of them had decided she would the best person to stop the others from ending the world, while the other two would inform the respective parents of the situation. _I have never seen Kiba look so mad; these guys are going to be in a world of hurt when we go back. Nothing is more important than pack, after all._ She smiles. As the case usually is, no one sees it. Maybe they should start seeing.)

* * *

 

Sakura is in high heaven. The seal worked! Oh, she had had her doubts, not that she told others about it, they would have refused to use it then! But, it’s no use worrying now, the seal worked!

The warnings about the seal must have been just a deterrent to ensure no one used it, but _she_ had been cleverer than that! True, she had only shown the seal part to the others, and not the warnings that had been with it, but it was for their own good! After all, the warnings would have only scared them, and they wouldn’t have been able to concentrate on their destination. This was better for everyone.

Hah! And, to think, her parents said to always listen to the warning before doing any experiment. But she knew better than that. Sometimes risks had to be taken, otherwise how could you find out the limits of the experiment? Honestly, sometimes her parents were such worry-warts. She still can’t believe that they had become researchers, they would have been better off with patrolling the Village, what with their need for rules, and their enforcing of safety protocols in the labs. They just didn’t understand what it meant to be a researcher!

Sakura did though. And at one point, she had though Oro-san would have too! But, sadly, that hadn’t been the case. Oro-san was a researcher, but he let her parents dictate the protocols he had to follow, which made Sakura mad. Wasn’t Oro-san the Head of R&D? Then why was he letting two Chunin-Level subordinates tell him about the safety? And couldn’t her parents see that they were hindering Oro-san’s and her progress with their Rules?

Well. No more. She was going to make sure that her parents never became a part of the R&D. And she was going to help Rogu and Mitsu stop the meeting between Oro-san and Obi-nii. She knew all about it, and in her opinion the meeting had stifled Oro-san’s brilliance. Oh, she had heard about how it had made Oro-san and Obi-nii happy, but she didn’t think it was all that important. Surely, they would still have become happy even without each other. And without Obi-nii’s _moral_ leanings, Oro-san’s scientific mind would bloom!

She can’t wait to see it!

 

(Experience is such a harsh teacher. But an effective one. Sakura, contrary to her opinions, had been coddled. But now, without her shelter, experience could swoop in and change her. It was about time. And maybe, she might just learn to read better now).

* * *

 

The seal scroll that Sakura found:

Seal: Time Travel. DO NOT USE.

Experiments: None yet. Seal appears to be unstable and temperamental. DO NOT USE.

Warnings: It is more liable to blow the user up, then send them to past. DO NOT USE.

Expectation: The seals are written in such a way that, ideally, it should take the user to their desired position in the past. If multiple users are using at the same time, then all users must have the same destination. Any deviation may cause the seal to malfunction. The seal is made in such a way that the user/users will be allowed to change **one** aspect of the past. The seal may end up showing the users the consequences of the change. Change is permanent. It cannot be changed again. DO NOT USE.

Note 1: DO NOT USE. The seals need a check. Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya and Asuma have been called to go over the seals. Until their approval, no experiments are to take place.

Note 2: If found using this seal, be prepared to face the wrath of all Departmental Heads, Clan Heads, and Yakushi Nonō. The Village Elders will be provided with Popcorn for this occasion.

Note 3: SERIOUSLY. DO NOT USE.

R&D Department.

 

( _Warnings are there for a reason, dear children,_ Tenzo-nii had said. He had said it to all of them, one time or another. _Warnings are there for a reason_ , he’d say, as he held on tightly to his sisters’ hands. _Follow them; even if you don’t understand why_ , he’d plead, before going to Obi-nii and clinging to him. _Warnings._ Maybe they should have listened.)

* * *

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

That’s what got them here. Maybes and Could-be’s. Ironic, that it’s leave them with more of the same. Maybes and Could-be’s.

Oh, and wishes. Mustn’t forget wishes. Wishes brought them here. And they ended up with more wishes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! :)
> 
> I am so happy to know all of you!!! :)


	3. Observations and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata channels Shikamaru; Naruto is oblivious to irony; Sasuke follows, as usual; Sakura has no morals; Rogu and Mitsuki are divided yet not; and Itachi changes the meaning of 'pacifism'.

 

> “There's none so blind as those who will not listen.”  
>  ― Neil Gaiman, _American Gods_

* * *

 

It’s sickening, how _easy_ it is for the time travelers to blend into the new time line. There are no suspicious glances, no curious questions about the clearly out of place children among the Konoha population. They could, perhaps, understand the disinterest shown by the civilians, after all they were not trained to be observing, but they couldn’t understand why the _ninja_ population of the village did not notice them.

Not that they were complaining, mind, but it was a concern that they were able to move so freely. After all, for all their negativity towards their family, they did love the village as a whole.

Maybe, it was a side-effect of the seal? That would explain it.

( _How many more side-effects are there? What else does the seal do? What did they blindly get into? Did Sakura tell them everything?)_

For now though, the children are glad for the anonymity. It will make it easier to stop the meeting between Kiyohime and Uchiha Obito, and the changing of Orochimaru.

Before going about changing their lives, the children decide to investigate the time line they have landed into. And since the people around them seem incapable of seeing them, the children use it to their advantage and stalk their loved ones’ past selves.

Rogu and Mitsuki take over the observation of their Papa, Sakura and Hinata observe Sakumo, while Naruto and Sasuke stalk Minato. Itachi is given the responsibility of observing Uchiha Obito and through him the Uchiha clan.

* * *

 

Their observation jars them. It’s difficult for them to comprehend the civilians’ behavior when it comes to their family members. They don’t understand. What is going on?

Rogu and Mitsuki are shocked over the reception their Papa faces from the village, civilians and ninja alike. The civilians are suspicious, wary and sometimes downright rude when it comes to Orochimaru. And the ninja are wary, scared and distrustful of the gold-eyed powerhouse. It saddens them to see, and makes them think that maybe, just maybe, their family was right when they said that Orochimaru and Obito’s meeting was the best thing that happened. Maybe.

From what Hinata has observed, most of the people Sakumo comes in contact with are vying for his political strength, or trying to set him up to gain his clan prestige. Some are even vying for his son’s attention through Sakumo. It’s easy for her to see through these political games, considering the many times she has had to play them herself. The Hatake clan’s situation doesn’t surprise her, but it does sadden her that there are very few people Sakumo and Kakashi can be themselves with.

Sakura, having no background in political play, ( _It's chosen on her part. Her parents are important back in her time. She chose to simply not understand the politics at play, preferring her science. That will change._ __ __ __ ****) is unable to see the hidden agendas of those that the Hatake family comes into contact with. She does observe the loneliness shrouding Kakashi like a shawl, but that isn’t enough to hinder her desire for scientific freedom. After all, sometimes sacrifices have to be made in order to move forward, and science is all about the future, isn’t it?

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke are disturbed by the _lack_ of warmth in Minato’s smiles. They are equally disturbed by some of his views they have overheard, especially about his opinion of Orochimaru, and over his lack of sympathy towards the Iwa force. Minato is already gaining a name for himself with his sealing and Hirashin, and his body count is enormous. It won’t be long, his stalkers know, before Minato gains his “Flee on Sight” reputation. Naruto and Sasuke have always known Minato to be powerful, but they are also used to his power being held in check by mercy and understanding. With a little humbleness that they find this Minato still lacks. Maybe he would gain it as he grows older? After all, it was that humble and kind nature that helped Minato to become the steel-backed Hokage they know, and surely, Minato gained it all by himself? Surely, it wasn’t because of a mere meeting between two beings he doesn’t even know?

And Itachi? Itachi has an insane desire to _wipe_ the whole clan at a go. Even his future parents. He is that disgusted by their treatment of the Uchiha children, especially the orphans. Who in their right mind _allows_ orphans as young as _four_ to be by themselves in their deceased parents’ house? The Uchiha Clan apparently. As Itachi watches, with a growing sense of disgust and horror, he sees his Obi-nii go shopping for his groceries by _himself._ He sees Takumi-san, just six, stand on a stool in the kitchen in order to cook for _himself._ He sees Natsuki-chan, perhaps five, carefully and gently sew a torn patch on her dress for _herself._ He watches as Obito tries to calculate his budget; as Takumi almost burns himself on the stove; as Natsuki pricks her thumb and fingers over and over. He watches. He burns. He is now adamantly sure of his clan’s demise.

* * *

 

 

The travelers meet up in the forest, the same place where they first arrived. It is home base for now, and they join together, after a few days of observing (but not _seeing and understanding, no that’ll come later)_ their respective subjects. It is time now to discuss their further action.

The Obito-Kiyohime meeting, they know, will take place in two days. They must decide what is to be done about it, and how to go about changing their lives _forever_.

( _Hinata sighs at the melodrama, and wonders, again, why she lets herself into such situations. Granted, it was nice to see her mother again, she has missed her so much, but still, do her friends really_ have _to be so dramatic about life? And was she the only one who actually read the seals that brought to the past? They are all children or god-children of ninjas who specialized in sealing; they have all been taught to read seals. Was she the only one who bothered to use her lessons? Gah! Shikamaru was right. It_ is _troublesome, having to be the responsible one.)_

Hinata asks the question on everyone’s minds, “Should we stop the Meeting?”

Rogu and Mitsuki are divided. Rogu’s decision has not changed, even after witnessing their Papa’s life before Obito. He maintains that Papa will be fine; he doesn’t _need_ Obito and the others to turn out happy. He will be fine. ( _He has to be.)_

Rogu says ‘yes’ to stopping the Meeting.

Mitsuki isn’t so sure about that, but he also can’t understand how one person can apparently change so many lives. He refuses to believe Obi-nii having that kind of power.

(Growing up watching Papa watch Obito with love and gratitude. Growing up watching Papa call Obito his eldest, even though Rogu and Mitsuki are the ones who share Papa’s blood. Growing up watching Kashi-nii defer to Obito, always Obito, even though they are Kashi-nii’s younger brothers. Growing up watching, and not understanding.)

Mitsuki says ‘yes’ to stopping the Meeting.

Sakura sees no reason for her answer to change. Yes, the Hatake family looked small and tired, but that was no reason to change her desires. And while the family is small, at least they’d have each other, so it was fine.

Sakura says ‘yes’ to stopping the Meeting.

Hinata sighs. She knows loss intimately. She knows how it twists and turns a person. How it changes a person completely. She knows, and she remembers _hating_ her innocent little sister for being the cause of her mother’s death. Hating and hating. Wanting to kill her in her sleep, wanting to trade her back for the one she truly loved. Wanting to punish her sister for the pained eyes of her father and the hole in her heart.

But, she also knows the gentle strength in her little sister’s tiny hands as her fingers held on to Hinata’s. She also knows the _loving_ recognition in her sister’s eyes when she saw Hinata. She knows Hanabi’s laughter and sorrows. She knows that she _loves_ her sister with all her heart, and she will _never_ trade her for anything. Not even her mother.

Hinata knows how important one person can become, regardless of their power, strength, age or size.

Hinata says ‘no’ to stopping the Meeting.

Naruto is a hypocrite who has been allowed to a kid. He has been sheltered under the loving wings of his family, and while it suffocated it at times, it also kept him safe. It kept him unaware of the realization that actions have consequences, and sometimes the consequences are beyond the scope of one’s imagination. He knows Grandpa Jiraiya’s motto of “Good intentions leading to hell”, it is one Grandpa says a lot, but it is one Naruto doesn’t understand. Never could understand. How could something good, turn into something bad? It can’t, and that’s the truth that Naruto knows.

He forgets that it was his family’s good intentions that had started him on this path. He forgets that it was the villagers’ good intentions that had suffocated and crushed his spirit. He forgets, or maybe he just doesn’t realize it.

This is why he truly believes that his father would be just fine, even if Minato doesn’t face the consequences of his own prejudice of one of his fellow ninjas. It is fine even if Minato maintains his ‘I am right, because I am a genius’ mindset, or even his ‘this is the only way to protect my village, I can’t see any other way, ergo this is the only way’ mindset, that are bound to create problems. But, Naruto doesn’t care about that now.

Naruto simply says ‘yes’ to stopping the Meeting.

Itachi is a self-proclaimed pacifist. And yet his very first reaction to seeing something he doesn’t like is to _murder_ the object of his ire. He is capable of controlling his ire and impulses, which is one of the reasons no one has realized how very wrong he is about being a pacifist.

(Gai sometimes looks pained when Itachi’s ‘pacifist’ tendencies are brought up. He knows _true_ pacifists, thank you very much, and that boy, whatever else he is, is no pacifist.)

As it is, Itachi’s observations of the Uchiha Clan have only strengthened his resolve that the clan is plague on the world that must be eradicated. And no, there is no cure, because he can find no cure. Itachi is also a genius, along with being a pacifist, and therefore he _knows_ there can be no other way.

Itachi, vehemently, says ‘yes’ to stopping the Meeting.

Sasuke, personal opinions on the matters aside, will always follow his brother’s lead. It is something his family has been trying to break him out off ( _another reason to hate them_ ), but they haven’t been very successful. It doesn’t help that Itachi still sees Sasuke as the baby he must protect, rather than the young teenager he is becoming.

(One of the few things Rogu and Mitsuki thank their family for is making sure that they didn’t become too dependent on each other. It helped that they had once considered Obito, Gai, Tenzo and Asuma as their own brothers, before hearing about the lack of blood realtions between them.)

Therefore, Sasuke obviously says ‘yes’ to stopping the Meeting.

Six ‘Yes’s and one ‘No’. The ‘Yes’s win, and much to the tragedy of all, Obito is gently stirred away from meeting Kiyohime in the forest, and the ripple starts to flow. Ripples that become a tragic tsunami that sweeps through them all, leaving destruction and pain behind, even as new life begins to grow.

( _By the time the seal is done showing them the world, their first world, the once bright eyes are horrified and pained. Only one pair of eyes, pupil-less and white, are resigned and knowing. She may not have known nor predicted everything that happened, but she could easily foresee the tragedy. After all, they had just removed a person from the people who needed him the most. What did they expect would happen? Sunshine and Rainbows? And who had given them the right to decide that? She also isn’t surprised to find that they want to do it over again. To change things all over again. She isn’t surprised at all.)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. First off, THANK YOU for your patience.  
> Secondly, I could list the many reasons for my absence, but I will only say that writer's block and full time work are a bad combination!  
> Third, THANK YOU, seriously, for the comments and for reading! AND the KUDOS!  
> I will reply to the comments when I find the time, but please know that I have read them all, and I appreciate them! Thanks again!  
> ~Salachan9
> 
> At first I thought maybe Itachi needed a rewrite. He nothing like he is in canon. But that's the point isn't it?!? He's changed just like Sakura! He only became an actual pacifist when he saw war and distruction as a small child. This Itachi would never have seen that. This Itachi doesn't understand war and death, not yet, so he can't know. But he will know. He will learn, because he will be shown. He will become a pacifist when he sees the fourth war. When he sees Konoha destroyed. When he sees Shisui die, when he sees himself kill his own family to protect his most precious person. He will learn, because he will be taught.   
> ~RueLukas in an email to Sala. An explanation on Itachi for those who need it. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait!   
> I'll be answering comments as quickly as I can. All are appreciated, though I'll let you know now that while I myself can handle rude, I will delete them before even thinking of letting Sala read them. She has worked long and hard on this fic, and I won't let someone hurt her like that. Comments that contain ideas for this story and others are especially loved. Thank you for reading!   
> ~RueLukas also

**Author's Note:**

> Hah. Not much in terms of dialogue. This is what happens when two of your wonderful, supportive and helping commentators and friends decide to join forces. An AU of an AU.
> 
> @Kri-Kee: Ao3 won't let me add you as co-author. Let it be known that you are one of the authors of this fic! :)


End file.
